Beauty and the Prime
by tfandanimefan
Summary: my first fanfic. please review
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. P.S. I don't own transformers or the original story plot. Happy trails.

A long time ago, there lived prince named Optimus Prime. He was kind and fair and all Cybertronians loved him. However, an evil sorcerer known as the Fallen was jealous of the prince. He cursed the prime and his spark became dark. The kindness in the prince's spark was gone. The prince soon became known as Nemesis Prime. Primus took pity on the prince and told him that if he could make a femme fall in love, he will revert back to Optimus Prime. If not, he will remain as Nemesis. Primus then left him a clock which will stop ticking after three years. It has been two years since then and all seemed lost until now…

Elita one was humming happily as she walked through her small town of Iacon. Everyone was busy working and talking to one another. It was a beautiful day. Elita one smiled as she walked through the door that led to a bookstore. The manager looked up and smiled at his favorite customer." Welcome Elita, welcome". She smiled sweetly and said hello. "Did you enjoy the book?" Red Alert asked" I did Red Alert. It was amazing". She explained as she handed the book to him. She then reached over to a shelf and grabbed another book. "I'll borrow this one". Red Alert looked surprised. "You've already read it twice" "But it's my favorite" she protested. Red Alert chuckled. "Well, if you like it that much it's yours." Elita squealed with joy as she thanked him and walked out reading the book. Meanwhile in the center of town, a hunter named Megatron was shooting down cyber ducks. Starscream , his sidekick, ran over and picked up after it had fallen. "Simply amazing Megatron. Nobody can match up to you" The smoke from megatron's arm cannon faded and a voice saying "I know". Megatron smirked. Because of his reputation as a hunter, many of the femmes in town swooned over him. "So…who are you going too pick as your mate"? Starscream asked timidly. Megatron then replied "Elita One".

Elita One was just about to enter into her house when she heard a loud KA-BOOM. She quickly rushed too the basement where her father was and found him coughing out smoke from his latest invention. "Father. Are you alright"? She then saw the glowing fins coming from her father as he spoke "Yes sweetspark. I'm fine". The old inventor then brushed of some dust, and then went back underneath the strange machine. "What are you working on this time"? Elita asked. "Its' a solar powered energon maker. Put your goggles on, I'm going to test it out once more". As he tested it, energon started to come out of the machine into fancy looking cubes. The inventor smiled behind hid mask. The invention worked.

Wheeljack then set of with Grindor to a county fair. While they were traveling in the woods, Grindor began to get very nervous. He then panicked resulting in Wheeljack falling off Grindor. Wheeljack wondered around in the forest for a bit before stumbling upon a dark looking castle. He ran up to the door and pounded on it. The door opened revealing a small looking creature organic like features he was muscular and had black hair. "Ya bellowed"? It asked. Getting over his shock he kindly asked "Could I please stay here for one night"? The organic creature then moved aside and ushered him in. "Name's Ironhide" The creature said. "Thank you Ironhide". Wheeljack whispered. He was then led to a nice, comfortable room where he was seated on a chair. He was given warm energon by another small organic named Arcee and her little son named Bumblebee. The room suddenly got cold and the fire in the fireplace died down. The organics got frightened when loud footsteps. Feeling uneasy, Wheeljack turned around and saw a black mech with terrifyingly dark red optics. The mech turned to face the trembling scientist and sauntered towards him. "Who are you? Why are you here?" he demanded in a voice that was colder than ice. "I..I…I a aa apologize" Wheeljack stuttered "I only wish to stay the night from the terrors of the forest". The mech just laughed. "Then you have made a foolish mistake" he grabbed Wheeljack "To come to my castle" Wheeljack was screaming as he was dragged away.

Back at the village Elita was walking around when she ran into Megatron. "Oh I'm sorry. Please excuse me" She said as she tried to walk past him. Megatron stopped her by saying "Please stay Elita. I wish to talk to you about something important".


	2. Chapter 2

Heres chapter two. Hopefully it will get through. I think I have writers block. Does this happen to newbie?

Megatron lead Elita one to the bar where she felt most of the femmes glare at her. She sat at a table with Megatron and started feeling a little nervous. "Why do I get the feeling Megatron is going to do something to me"? she wondered. Just as her suspicions confirmed it, Megatro reached out his hand to touch hers. "My dear, you're the most beautiful femme my optics have ever laid on". Elita one sighed. She knew where this was going. She did not like it one bit. "Megatron, I must be getting back home. My father might be there waiting". She stood up but was stopped by Megatron. "I guess I should get to the point then my dear". He said. "Elita, I want you to become my mate". Elita removed her hand from him and calmly met his gaze. "No. I do not want to be your mate". She walked out of the bar. Megatron's mouth dropped. He could not believe he was rejected like this. "I will have her. I WILL HAVE HER".

Elita walked back to her house. She was not happy. Megatron wanted her as his mate. As if. If she mated to him, she would lose all her freedom to a Cybertronian she doesn't even love. As Elita walked through the house to the backyard, she thought about her father. Her mother died while giving birth to her and Wheeljack supported both her and the household. Elita smiled softly. She loved her father very much. As Elita was walking through the yard, she heard the familiar pounding of Grindor. She turned around only to find Grindor alone. "Grindor? Where is father?" Elita looked around. Wheeljack was nowhere in sight. Filled with worry, she hopped onto Grindor. "Let's find father Grindor".

As they rode through the forest, they came upon the dark castle. "What is this place"? Elita wondered. She hopped off Grindor and walked up to the castle doors. She slowly opened them and walked inside. It was quiet and dark and cold. "Hello…Father"? Elita said out loud. "This place looks deserted. I hope my father is here". Little did she know was that she was being watched by little organics that resided here.

"Momma there is a femme in the castle. A FEMME!" Arcee stopped what she was doing to stare at her son. "If I find out you are making this up Bumblebee, you will be doing Prowls chores- "There is a femme and she is beautiful. Ironhide is helping her find her father."

Elita wondered through the halls, hearing strange footsteps that were soft as a sparklings. "Hello…" Suddenly, a groan came to her right and she spun around. In a cell not far from her, Wheeljack laid there in a way that was saddening. Elita gasped and ran over to him. "Cough…Elita? Is that you?" She sighed in relief. "It's me father. I'm going to get you out of her". Wheeljack suddenly grabbed her arm muttering about leaving him here. Elita kept protesting saying that she won't leave him. The fire in the room suddenly went out and a cold voice filled the air. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE"! Elita clutched her fathers arm "Who is there?" "The master of this castle." The cold voice responded. Elita was a little scared, but she had to save her father. The cold voice continued to speak "You're father has trespassed in my castle. He is forbidden to leave". "Please Elita… it's alright. Leave me here". Her father's soft voice going through her audio receptors. Summoning up all the courage she had, she said "How about a deal then…if I take my fathers place, will you let him go free?" "You take his place? Very well, but only if you promise to stay here". Wheeljack began protesting but Elita wasn't paying attention to it. She was wondering who that voice belonged to. Moonlight was coming through an opened air shaft. Taking a deep breath she said "Come into the light". A deep chuckle was heard and the owner of the voice came under the shaft. The black mech with deep red optics came into view. Elita gasped in shock and clutched on to her father. "Elita, please don't do this. Please…" Elita smiled at him softly and turned to face the dark mech. "You have my word". She said. The mech walked passed her and opened the cage door and said "Done".


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeeeres chapter 3. I want to thank MissCHSparkles for the info onto how I should write this. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Elita One fell to her knees and began to think this over. She was going to stay in a terrifying castle that is ruled by a mech that is cruel and unkind. She felt arms wrap around her.

"Don't do this Elita. Please". Wheeljack sobbed as he held his most precious treasure close to him. The moment was soon ruined when the black mech grabbed the unfortunate scientist by the neck and started dragging him away.

"WAIT A MINUTE! PLEASE!" Elita cried.

"She is no longer your concern fool" the mech coldly explained while Wheeljack was protesting and struggling to see his daughter. Elita ran to the window where she could see a carriage carrying her father away. She began to cry. Reality sunk in as she watched the carriage fade in the distance. She heard heavy footsteps approach her from behind and felt an ice cold hand on her shoulder.

"Why"? she sobbed. "Why did you force him to leave like that? I didn't even say goodbye". The mech stared down at the crying femme. Even he admitted that was harsh for him. He sighed. He decided to be just merciful to the femme. He took her hand off her shoulder and took a few steps back.

"Come with me. I will show you to your room" he said. Elita looked up to him, tear stained cheeks, with surprise.

"R-room but…I-

"Would you rather stay in the brig"? he snapped.

"…no" she responded.

"Then follow me".

They walked through dimly lit corridors. Elita looked around taking in her surroundings. The decorations around her were Goth and orient like. Only someone like the mech in front of her would decorate the castle with these items. A voice brought her out of her thought.

"What is your name"?

Elita stopped walking as did the mech. They both stared at each other. Elita felt as though the mechs gaze could see through her soul.

"…I will tell you my name if you tell me yours" Elita responded. The mech just continued to stare at her, still waiting for her response. Elita sighed as she told him while finding the floor very interesting.

"Elita One'.

"I am Nemesis Prime". Elita looked up at the mech with surprise once again. He had kept his end of the bargain. He then turned around and continued walking. Elita followed keeping a certain distance from them. As the two continued to walk, Nemesis started explaining rules that concerned her and the castle. Elita just listened in silence.

"…and in under no circumstances must you wander into the chamber of Primes". He explained in the utmost low and incredibly cold voice. Elita's armor suddenly felt cold.

"Why not" she asked.

"It's forbidden" he snapped. They continued to walk until they stopped at a door. Elita opened the door timidly and peeked inside. The room was nicely decorated, as if it was meant for guests. It was silent until Nemesis spoke from behind her.

"This is where you will be staying. One of my servants will come up later to attend to your needs. Don't do anything that is dangerous. I will know if you do". He then shut the door and left. Elita walked to the beautifully decorated berth. As she laid down on it, she started to cry again. She hated it here. She wanted to go back home to her own house and her own bed with her father. Elita cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Nemesis was watching Elita from an enchanted mirror. His spark had felt strange around her. Normally, he would've left her in the brig but something told him not to. Nemesis cursed himself. He shouldn't be having these feelings at all. He buried his face in his hands trying to figure this out. All he knew was that the femme named Elita One was making his spark feel weird. Nemesis hoped that he could find out soon.

If there is anyone that has a deviantart account, you have my full permission to draw any picture of this story if you wish to do so. Next chapter will have Arcee and Bumblebee.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of the story. I hope everyone likes it. Here we have Arcee and Bumblebee entering the scene.

Elita woke to the sound of soft muttering. She didn't open her optics. It was probably her father just speaking to the mayor of Iacon village about the latest explosion. At least she thought it was, until she heard a youngling's voice saying.

"See momma, I told you there was a femme in the castle". Memories hit her like a ton of metal. She was a prisoner of an evil lord of the castle. Elita jolted up in shock. She looked down and saw two organics. One was a femme and the other was a mechling that was staring at her. The organic femme smiled up at Elita.

"My name is Arcee ma'am, and this is my son Bumblebee". Elita just looked at them with wide eyes. She had never seen a creature like these before. Arcee noticed this and smiled sweetly.

"I take it you have never seen an organic before" she said. Elita closed her mouth and quickly began to apologize. Arcee just smiled and handed her an energon cube. Elita thanked her and began to drink it. She noticed Bumblebee was staring at her. Elita smiled at the youngling. He smiled back at her and asked a question.

"You're pretty. What's your name?"

"Elita One".

Bumblebee smiled. He liked that name. Arcee then called for Bumblebee and then left the room. After some time had passed, Elita began to grow bored. She got up and walked out of her room. She wanted to explore and know this place better.

"I just hope that Nemesis doesn't catch me doing this". Elita thought to herself. After a while, she saw a corridor and decided to walk down. As she was walking down, she noticed portraits of bots that held looks to there face and had to have been important. As she came to the end of the corridor, there was a picture that was torn up and ripped. Behind the picture was a door. As curiosity got the better of her, Elita opened the door to a dark room. She wondered through the room and saw a clock under a glass case. It was beautiful. Elita took the case off. As she reached out to touch the clock, she heard a snarl from behind her. She turned around and became scared. Nemesis was behind her. He ran past her to put the case back on the clock. Elita flinched back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted.

"I-i-i-i-I'm sorry I-

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! GET OUT" Nemesis still shouted.

Elita ran from the room and out of the castle. She hopped onto Grindor and ran into the woods. After a few minutes of running, cyber wolves began to appear. Elita steered Grindor away, but the wolves caught them and Elita flew off onto the ground. She looked up and saw Grindor cornered. She grabbed a stick and started swinging at the wolves.

One of the wolves grabbed the stick and chomped in half. Another one bit Elita's leg hard that it made her collapse. As a wolf was about to pounce on her, a dark figure ran up in front of her and stopped the wolf. Elita's eyes widened in shock as she saw Nemesis protecting her. Another wolf started to advance on him, but he threw the wolf. After w while, the wolves fled. Nemesis turned around and stared at Elita.

"…you saved me..."She whispered.

He walked toward her and picked her up.

"You're injured" he said gruffly. "That wound needs to be treated".

Nemesis grabbed the rein that held Grindor and started walking back to the castle. Elita was being held close to the chest of her savior and heard his spark beating. She looked up and whispered a thank you to him. Nemesis stopped and looked into her optics. As Elita was starting to fall asleep, she heard a whisper saying

"Your welcome".

Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 everybody. Please review. As soon as I'm done with this story, I'll be starting on the next one.

Elita woke up surrounded by something warm and soft. She onlined her optics and checked her surroundings. She was in her room. When she tried to move, a slight pain in her leg stopped her. She looked at her leg and noticed that there was a bandage around it where the wolf had bitten her leg. Elita took a few minutes to recollect her thoughts. She ran away. She was attacked by cyber wolves. Nemesis Prime had saved her. She couldn't believe that he saved her. She had disobeyed him. Heck she was supposed to be his prisoner.

"Are you alright"?

Elita looked up and saw that Nemesis was standing in front of her bed. Elita just stared at him and debated whether she should answer his question or apologize right now. Nemesis sighed and walked over to the side of the bed and sat down.

"Are you in pain"? he asked.

Elita didn't know what to say. She was at a loss for words as she was staring into his blood red optics that were filled with….concern? Before she could look into it any further, he reached out for her leg. Out of defense she pulled her leg back. Nemesis watched her do this while making a face filled with pain. He sighed again.

"I won't hurt you. You have my word".

His voice was soft and filled with concern. Having no choice, Elita reluctantly let her leg go limp and he started to examine it.

"Lie down. It will be easier for me to know what is causing you pain". Nemesis explained to her calmly.

Elita did as she was told and laid on her back. She stared up at the ceiling and couldn't move. She wouldn't be able to see what he was doing. She suddenly felt something cold touch her injured leg and she gasped in surprise. Her father's hands had been warm when he looked at an injury. These hands were new and foreign to her.

"…you're hands are so cold". She muttered softly so that he wouldn't here it, but he did.

"I apologize for that. They are naturally cold". He said.

"Why"?

"They just are. Now please stay still".

Elita hadn't realized she was fidgeting until he told her to stop. He continued to examine her leg. While he was doing that, Elita pondered in her thoughts. Why had he saved her? She was brought out of her thoughts when Nemesis started speaking again.

"You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. I don't know anyone who, in their right mind, would go out into the forest at night".

Elita started getting mad. HE was the one who made her run away. She wouldn't have it. She sat up and looked at him straight in the optics.

"YOU HAD FRIGHTENED ME! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE ME RUN AWAY. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL YOUR OWN TEMPER"!

Nemesis just stared at her. No one had ever yelled at him before. Elita just sat there staring at him. She couldn't believe it. She just yelled at him.

'I'm in trouble now'. She thought.

Nemesis got up and gently pushed on her chest, ushering her to lie back down. Elita relaxed into the touch as she lied back down. Nemesis sat down and continued to work on her leg. When he touched her leg, it was incredibly gentle, as if it was the wind gently blowing on her. She was completely relaxed now.

"The wound stopped bleeding, but it's still too deep. I'm going to change the bandages so that the wound won't get infected". He explained to her.

Elita didn't say anything. It soon became silent. It lasted for a while until Elita spoke.

"Thank you for saving me and Grindor".

"I told you I would know if you did something like this".

"If you knew, then why didn't you leave me to die by those wolves"?

"… because I feel a connection between us. You are completely different from the other femmes. My spark keeps pulling to you".

Elita was silent. He was attracted to her? Impossible! He was a dark lord. She was a commoner. Before she could say anything else, she felt a prick in her arm and turned to see that Nemesis had injected a sedative in her. Seconds later Elita was knocked out.

Nemesis stared at the sleeping femme. Thankfully for him she hadn't noticed that she was in his room on his berth. Sighing softly, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. Occasionally, he would look down and gaze into her peaceful face. She was brave he would give her that, but she was gentle and sweet. He had heard Bumblebee talk about how sweet she was to him and Arcee. He finally reached her room. He gently put Elita in the berth and wrapped her in the softest and warmest blankets he could find. He stared at her for a bit, then removed his face mask and gently kissed her cheek. Elita moaned softly as he left the room. Nemesis glanced over at her one more time.

"Sleep well, my beautiful Elita".

WHOAH. Long chapter. I hope a lot of you are enjoying this. I want too thank MissCHSparkles, one of my favorite authors, for helping and supporting me for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

This is chapter 6 everybody. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

A few months have passed since the incident. Elita was getting along great with the organic servants, especially Bumblebee. He loved her like a sister would. One time he made her a picture frame that held a photo of her father. She thanked him and always kept it by her bed. Nemesis however, was a different story. Ever since he saved her, he tries to approach her but then often ends up snapping at her. Elita wondered if he could try to at least lighten up. She sighed. Not possible. She let her thoughts take control of her as she fell into a peaceful slumber, unaware that she was being watched.

It had snowed last night. The gardens looked beautiful in the snow. Bumblebee was eager to play in the snow with Elita. After being inspected over and over again by Arcee, Bumblebee was given the O.K and he practically dragged Elita outside. They both played, made snowmechs, and snowball fights. After a while, Arcee came out and put a scarf around Bumblebee. He scoffed and tried to take it off as Arcee went back inside.

"Bumblebee Arcee is just making sure that you're ok" Elita said calmly

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to remind me that I need to put my scarf and mittens on. It's embarrassing" he wailed.

Elita calmly picked up the child and brought him to the area in his chest where her spark was. She whispered calm words to him.

"It's because your mother loves you and cares so much about you".

Bumblebee just sat in her hand. After a while, she put him down on the ground and they leaned against a tree, staring into the sky. For a while, they said nothing until Bumblebee spoke.

"Hey Elita, I know about your dad but what about your mom"?

"…she died when I was sparked. I don't know her, but my father said she was kind as she was beautiful. I only wish I could at least meet her, get to know her…"

Elita drifted off. She was reminded of her father and wondered if he was alright. She felt tears come to her optics. She missed her father dearly. Bumblebee noticed this and immediately did everything he could to make her feel better. She smiled at what he was doing and challenged him to another snowball fight. After hours of playing, the sun began to set. As cold as an icicle, Elita and Bumblebee went inside. Arcee told Bumblebee to go to his room and take a hot bath. Elita was just about to do the same until Arcee stopped her.

"Lord Nemesis wishes to see you in his living room" she declared.

"Can't it wait until after I've taken a hot bath? Besides, I don't know where the living room is" Elita protested. She was freezing.

"I'm sorry. He said now and Prowl will escort you" Arcee said as Prowl entered the room.

Elita grumbled as she followed Prowl. She kept her arms crossed around her chest. She was so cold; she was surprised that she didn't lose a piece of her body. Prowl stopped at a large door.

"The living room Miss Elita. Lord Nemesis will be with you" he announced and walked away.

Elita then opened the door and was greeted with a fire place that had a fire going on. Elita wasted no time and rushed over to the fire. She stopped in front of it and felt warmth flowing into her. While she was near the fire, it still wasn't enough to make her warm. Elita felt something warm and soft cover her body. She looked down and saw a blanket was wrapped around her. She turned her head and saw that Nemesis was kneeling down to sit next to her.

"I apologize for calling you so suddenly, but I wanted to speak to you" he said in an incredible gentle voice.

"About what"? Elita questioned.

"…a little later perhaps. You must get warm first" he said.

Nemesis stood up and walked over to a nearby table. Elita just stared at him. What could he possibly want to talk to her about? A few seconds later, he returned with some energon that looked warm and tasty. He then handed it over to Elita.

"Drink it. That energon will help" he explained, the gentleness never leaving his voice.

Elita held it for a minute, then pressed the cup to her lips and let the energon go down her throat. It began to warm her systems and she felt good. Nemesis watched her in silence. After Elita had finished her energon, she stared at Nemesis who was watching her calmly. Without any warning, he gently pulled her towards him. Elita was a bit startled at first. She had been pulled to a chest that belonged to a supposedly cold mech. But when she was near his chest, it felt incredibly warm.

"I had read that sharing body heat is the best way to get warm" he said calmly.

Elita blushed, thankful that the blanket was still wrapped around her body. Elita sat on the dark lord's lap. She admitted that it felt really nice. They both sat there for a few minutes until Nemesis spoke.

"I heard what you said to Bumblebee outside. About your mother that is".

Elita stared into his optics in shock. He heard? Her mother was not an easy subject to bring up.

"I just wanted you to know that I know how it feels. To lose someone you love, and to never see them again….I know how it feels".

Elita kept staring at him. His eyes were filled with a sadness that no one should ever see. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. Elita felt tears fill her eyes as she hugged Nemesis. She was surprised when he hugged her back. She then heard him speaking.

"My father, Sentinel Prime, was killed a few months after I was sparked. A sorcerer called the Fallen placed a curse on his shield and was killed during the battle. It was hard for my mother because she needed to take care of me alone."

"…your mother was a brave femme" Elita whispered quietly.

"Thank you".

Elita then let go and cuddled to his chest. They sat there staring at the fire for some time. Elita began to grow very tired. Nemesis noticed this and brought her closer to his chest. He began to hum softly in her ear which made her feel tired even more.

"Sleep now, my beautiful Elita".

That was the last thing Elita heard before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

WOO-HOO I am on a role. I hope everyone is enjoying this. P.S the rating may or may not go up to T. It depends on how the later chapters are affecting the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 everybody. Please review. Enjoy.

Elita woke up covered with warm and soft blankets. She felt very comfortable with where she was. As she was slowly coming to her senses she slowly realized that she was on a berth that was not hers. Her berth was smaller than this one. This berth was huge. Elita opened her optics to see that she was in a different room. This room had a goth like feature that brought her a strange sense of protection. She slowly got up and noticed that Nemesis was standing near a bookshelf that had many books. Nemesis turned his head to her.

"You're awake I see" he acknowledged.

"Where am I"? she asked.

"You fell asleep on my lap. I did not want anyone to disturb you, so I brought you to my room".

Elita just sat there, stunned. SHE was in his ROOM. That was totally unexpected. Elita felt embarrassed. She was intruding in his personal area where the servants dared to not go to unless they had permission. Nemesis noticed this and walked over to her.

"As I said before, I didn't want anyone to bother you. I don't mind that you're here. In fact, you being in here is rather enjoyable" he said to her gently with a hint of amusement.

Elita stared into his optics for any lies. There was none, only gentleness and… happiness? Nemesis gently picked up her hand and held it in his. He rubbed it with a gentleness only a parent would have.

"Elita"?

"Yes"?

"Would you like to spend some time with me today" he asked.

Elita just sat there for a moment. He was a dark lord, but he had done nothing terrible to her. He had been kind and gentle to her. He had given her no reason to not trust him.

"Y-yes. I would like to be with you today' she answered.

Nemesis looked incredibly happy with that answer. He got up from the bed and went to a closet. He pulled out a beautiful coat and handed it to Elita, who had gotten up and off the birth and was now standing.

"You may return to your room and prepare yourself for the day. It snowed again last night and you might want to bring something warm with you" he explained.

Elita took the coat and thanked him. She then proceeded to get ready for the day. After a warm shower, she tried the coat on. Elita looked in a mirror to see how it looked on her. The pink silk matched her armor perfectly. As she was walking out of her room, Bumblebee came to escort her to a garden where Nemesis was waiting for her. When they got outside, she noticed crystal trees that had snow on there branches. They continued to walk until they saw Nemesis. Bumblebee then left them alone. Nemesis turned and offered his hand to her. She accepted and they started walking through the garden together.

"You look beautiful in the snow, my dear". Nemesis said.

"Thank you" she said, feeling a small blush come up.

They stopped in front of a crystal tree that had pure white crystal roses growing from the branches. Elita reached out to touch the beautiful blossom. She had never seen such a rose before, especially a white one. Elita sighed. She felt something on her head. She lifted her hand and felt a rose on her. She looked over to Nemesis who just shrugged.

"I believe that roses bring out the beauty in your eyes" he said.

"I wouldn't know. I've never seen such beautiful blossoms in my village" she explained softly.

Nemesis said nothing. They walked on through the garden seeing all sorts of crystal plants that Elita would look at for a while. Soon, the sun began to set. Elita was beginning to feel cold. Nemesis noticed this and lifted her up to his chest. Elita yelped in surprise and looked up at his face. He chuckled in amusement.

"There is something I want to show you, but I think it would be best if I carried you the rest of the way" he said in amusement.

Elita just wrapped her arms around his neck and Nemesis continued to walk. Soon it was completely dark. They came upon a field of pure white snow. Elita looked up. She gasped in surprise at what she saw. Lights of many different colors filled the night sky. Nemesis put her on her feet. Elita walked up a hill with Nemesis behind her.

"It's so beautiful" she sighed.

Behind the mask, Nemesis smiled. He wanted her to smile. He wanted her to be happy with him. She seemed happy and content with him. He prayed to Primus that she would remain smiling and happy with him. A gentle voice brought Nemesis out of his thoughts.

"Will you dance with me…Lord Nemesis"?

Nemesis turned to look at her. Elita was just standing there so beautiful in the snow and with the white rose on her head. Her hand was extended as if she was offering her hand to him, which he gladly accepted. The two began to dance under the sky, the colors swirling around. Elita and Nemesis were smiling as they were dancing. After a few hours, they stopped. Elita was getting cold again.

"It's getting cold out here" she explained.

Nemesis didn't say anything. He just silently picked her up bridal style and walked back to the castle. Once inside, Nemesis escorted Elita to her room and bid her goodnight. Elita smiled. Today had been amazing. Nemesis showed her the gardens and danced with her. She softly admitted to herself that he looked very handsome under the colors. She sighed as she plucked the flower from her head. She stared down at the beautiful blossom. She sighed and smiled to herself. She finally knew her feelings.

Elita was in love with Nemesis.

Hope that was excellent. Before anyone says anything, don't worry. They're gonna kiss soon. But when? Find out soon. XD


	8. Chapter 8

This is chapter 8. This chapter is going to take place in the village where the main characters are Wheeljack and Megatron. Enjoy and review.

Megatron was mad. Elita had turned him down and now has been missing for a few months. He vowed that if she would not accept him, then he would have to force her to marry him. And if that didn't work, then no one would have her. Suddenly, Wheeljack bursted into the bar where he was, screaming about some scary mech.

"Someone please help, my daughter is being held prisoner with a mech as evil as the fallen".

Megatron looked up. Prisoner? He knew that the crazy scientist was a bit weird, but this time he might not be joking. Megatron suddenly got an idea. He walked over to Wheeljack and offered him a seat.

"I understand that your daughter is precious to you. How about a deal" he told Wheeljack.

The scientist remained silent. From what he heard from Elita, Megatron was not a good mech to trust. Wheeljack agreed even now. Megatron continued to speak.

"If I rescue your daughter, Elita will become my mate. You will also give your full blessing to me as your son-in-law".

Wheeljack felt anger through his veins. This scumbag wants Elita as a mate?

"No Megatron. Elita is free to choose whoever she wants, and I know she will never want you"

Wheeljack stormed out of the bar and back to his house. Little did he know was that Megatron filled his cup with a syringe that will make him sick.

Back in the bar, Megatron grinned from ear to ear. If the old scientist was sick, then Elita will have to come back and take care of him.

"You will be mine Elita. If not, then someone else can have your corpse".

Short chapter I know, but I brought the rating up because things are going to get a little icky soon. Hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

And so…without further ado heeeeeeeeeres chapter 9. I hope you enjoy please review.

Elita sighed as she looked up to the sky. She had been spending most of her time now with Nemesis. It was very pleasant. Nemesis treated her with respect and allowed her a certain amount of freedom around the castle. It was nice and she felt somewhat happy. Elita felt a hand gently wrap around hers. She turned her head and saw that Nemesis was standing there right beside her.

"You seem distracted. Is everything alright" he asked.

Elita sighed. This was going to be a difficult subject. So she decided to hold off on it for now.

"Everything is fine. Thank you" she said smiling.

Nemesis just stared at her. He knew she was lying. He also knew what was on her mind. Her father. Nemesis decided that she will see how her father is doing in a little while. For now though…

"Come with me"

Nemesis took her hand and led her through the dark corridors in the castle and led her to the living room. There, they sat down on the couch. Elita looked a little confused.

"Hold your hand out for me please" he said.

Elita was still confused, but did as she was told. Nemesis put on a bracelet around her wrist. When Elita examined the bracelet, she gasped. It was a pure white chain that had a white rose imbedded in the middle.

"Nemesis, I-

"Please keep it. You look beautiful with it on".

Elita was stunned. She didn't know what to say.

"Elita, please close your eyes" he told her.

As she began to question why, he asked her politely to close her eyes. Elita looked confused as she shut her eyes. She then heard a click and a snap. Before she could say anything, warm lips pressed against hers and started kissing her. Elita gave a squeak of surprise but didn't open her eyes. It felt really nice. After a few tense moments, she relaxed and melted into the kiss.

"mmh"

There was a voice between each kiss that was saying the sweetest things in her ear.

"You're so beautiful. You are as beautiful as the white crystal rose".

While the kiss was going on, Elita became unaware of what was going on around her. She didn't even notice that she was being carried in another room where she was being laid down on a berth.

"Nemesis" Elita moaned.

Nemesis didn't say anything as Elita kept her eyes shut. During the kissing, Elita sighed and as soon as her mouth opened, she felt a tongue flow through her mouth. It was like it tasted her, making sure she was delicious. Elita decided to be bold. She slipped her tongue in the foreign mouth and ran it everywhere. After a few more minutes of kissing, they pulled apart. Elita then heard a click.

"Elita. Open your eyes" Nemesis said.

She opened her eyes and noticed she was in Nemesis's room on his berth. He was holding his hand out to her and she gladly accepted. Nemesis then proceeded to show her a mirror. Elita looked at him before asking what it was. He then explained.

"This mirror allows me to see anything by asking. Ask the mirror to see your father and you'll see him".

Elita stared at him, jaw dropped. She could see her father now? YES! Elita slowly took the mirror from him and asked how her father was. The mirrors image slowly changed. Wheeljack was in his bed, coughing. He looked liked he hadn't eaten in days. Elita looked scared.

"My father…he's sick. He maybe dying and he's all alone" Elita cried. Tears were streaming down her face. Nemesis watched as she cried. He couldn't bear to see her sad like this. He wanted her to be happy. This decision was hard, but his mind was made up.

"Go to your father. He needs you".

Elita stared up at him.

"Thank you".

She then proceeded to return the mirror to him. Nemesis just held his hand up and said

"Keep it, and the bracelet. Knowing that you have them will put my spark at ease".

Elita stared at him one more time then walked out of the room. Nemesis just stood there for a while, then felt tears coming down his mask.

"How long have you been watching Ironhide"?

Ironhide came out of his hiding place.

"Since ya started kissin 'er".

Ironhide just stared at Nemesis for a while.

"Why'd ja let 'er go" Ironhide asked. Nemesis sighed.

"Because I love her. I can only pray now that one day, she will come back so that I can tell her that".

OK. I know that was a little intense, but I just figured that kissing Elita would be the best way to show how much Nemesis loves her. Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 everybody. I hope you all enjoy this. Please with a cherry on top review.

As Elita rode on Grindor through the forest, she constantly kept looking at the white crystal bracelet Nemesis had given her. Nemesis. He kept her as a prisoner at his castle, but he treated her like a real femme. In her village, femmes were treated as trophies or nothing depending on the family status of the femme. Elita finally kept her focus on the road ahead of her, determined to get to her father.

Grindor finally reached the house and Elita wasted no time at all. She got out the medical kit and quickly called the village doctor. Elita stood by her father's side and never left, even when the doctor came and cured his sickness. She stayed by her crazy scientist father while he was sleeping.

"I hope you wake up soon father. I have so much to tell you" Elita whispered.

Back in the village, rumor was going around that Elita had finally returned Wheeljack. When Megatron heard this, he wasted no time. He began the long walk to see Elita.

Wheeljack groaned as he opened his eyes, and thought he was dreaming.

"…Elita…"?

"Shhh. It's alright father, I'm here now".

Wheeljack slowly sat up and examined her. He then hugged her with the utmost passion he could have in his weak body. Elita hugged him back. They both stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Wheeljack pulled back and looked at her in the eye.

"How did you escape? Did he hurt you? Did that monster try anything on you"?

Wheeljack kept asking his daughter so many questions that Elita had to calm him down with a wave of her hand.

"Father, please calm down. I didn't escape. He let me go to you."

Wheeljack looked a little stunned. He then noticed the crystal rose bracelet on her wrist. He looked up in her eyes. He could see just by looking in her eyes that she had feelings for the tyrant that held him prisoner.

"What is this Nemesis like to you Elita" the scientist asked cautiously.

"He was kind and gentle to me father. He treated me so gently. He saved me…" Elita drifted off.

"Well then, I guess I misunderstood him" Wheeljack announced.

Elita looked up at her father surprised. After a moment, she understood what he was saying and grinned from ear to ear. The door suddenly started knocking. Elita got up instantly. When she opened the door, Elita almost slammed it back shut. Megatron was standing right at her door.

"Wheeljack. Elita…it's so good to see you again".

Megatron walked right in without permission. Elita remembered to stand her ground. She didn't trust Megatron one bit. Megatron continued to speak.

"I came by to see if you'd change your mind Elita. I'm hoping that you will accept being my mate".

Elita glared at him. She was already sick of this.

"NO MEGATRON. I WILL NEVER BE YOUR MATE" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Megatron just shook his head.

"Elita I-

He stopped short. Megatron noticed the bracelet. He felt an intense anger flow through his body. Maintaining his cool, he asked Elita where she got it from.

"I got it from Nemesis Prime" she answered.

Megatron saw red. He threw a chair across the house. Still wanting her, he said something horrible.

"I know where he lives Elita. I will give you until morning to decide to be my mate. If you refuse, I will kill him".

Megatron then left the house with a wide grin on his face. When he was out of range from the house, Elita started packing her things.

"I have to go and warn Nemesis father. I have to go" she said tearfully.

Wheeljack hugged her.

"I know, and that's why I'm coming too".

Elita stared at her father. She protested against it, but Wheeljacks mind was made up. He was going whether she liked it or not. Elita smiled at her father as they both hopped onto Grindor and started riding to the castle.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's all folks. I hope you liked it. Hopefully this is starting to get better for everyone. Please please please review. THANK YOU.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 everybody. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Grindor rode through the forest with two bots. One of them was asleep. The other kept a watchful eye on them both. Grindor knew where he was supposed to go. He only hoped he would make it there in time.

Wheeljack stayed awake and made sure that there weren't any surprises. He looked down at his daughter. She had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Wheeljack knew that his daughter was in love with the tyrant. He wasn't going to stop her. He knew that once someone was in love, they will do anything to stay together. Wheeljack smiled behind his mask. His daughter always made the right decisions. There was no point in thinking she was doing the wrong thing.

They arrived at the castle. Wheeljack woke Elita up and she immediately ran inside. She looked through all the rooms and eventually found him in her room. Elita ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck crying her eyes out. Nemesis returned the hug and asked her why she had returned.

"I thought your father needed you".

"He came with me. He's fine now, but that's not the point. Nemesis…a mech named Megatron is coming here to kill you. You leave to leave. You have to-

BAM

Elita screamed out in pain and fell into Nemesis's arms. She had been shot. Her hip was bleeding mad. Nemesis looked up and saw the grey mech known as Megatron standing there with his arm cannon up.

"If I can't have Elita…then no one should have her. She should have learned that I always get what I want" he said coldly.

Nemesis held Elita in his arms. She was crying. He cradled her to his chest where his spark was. After a few moments, he put her down on the bed. When she was out of his arms, Nemesis ran and punched Megatron in the face.

"SEE TO ELITA" he shouted.

Megatron and Nemesis then proceeded to fight. Megatron kept firing his cannon at Nemesis. While Nemesis kept receiving the gunshots, he damaged Megatron with his fists.

"Please Elita, stay strong. For me" Nemesis thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Elita was screaming in pain as Wheeljack and the organic Ratchet tried to repair the wound. After a few minutes, the wound had been sealed shut.

"All we have to do now is wait for Nemesis to return" said Ratchet.

A few seconds later they heard a loud yell and a bang. Nemesis walked through the doors with very little injuries. He walked up to Elita, who was awake at the time, and picked her up bridal style and held her close to his spark.

"Are you in pain Elita" he asked.

"A-a little" she answered, moaning in pain.

He held her gently, cradling her with all the gentleness he could muster. Wheeljack and Ratchet had left the room, giving them the privacy they need.

"Elita"?

"Yes Nemesis"?

"I wanted to tell you something. It's been haunting me for a while now".

"What is it"?

Nemesis sighed as he placed Elita down on the bed, careful so that he didn't hurt her. He then sat on the bed with her. Nemesis took his mask off. When Elita saw his face, she gasped in surprise. It was beautiful. Nemesis cupped her face in his hand and tilted it gently.

"I love you Elita. By Primus I love you down to the bottom of my spark".

He then leaned forward and kissed Elita. Elita kissed back, feeling nothing but love and happiness.

"Nemesis" she said between kisses.

He stopped.

"Yes"?

She smiled.

"I love you too".

Cliffhanger. I'm evil I know. A big congrats to MissCHSparkles on her new story "Surprise Adoption". Hope you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

Last chapter everybody. Thank you for reading Beauty and the Prime. I hope you all loved it. Please review.

Somewhere deep in the hall of Primes, the clock in the glass case stopped ticking. As soon as it stopped, the time stood still. A strange mech walked up to the clock.

"Nemesis…your curse has been lifted. Now…revert back to Optimus Prime".

He then took the clock and waved his hand around the castle. The mech smiled and vanished.

While Nemesis was cradling Elita to his chest, he noticed that the light was coming back to the castle. The castle itself was reverting to its precursed state. He heard the door open and Ratchet came in. Only, he was a mech.

"Nemesis, what's going on" asked a frightened Elita.

Before Nemesis could answer, a bright light surrounded them. Nemesis then handed Elita over to Ratchet as the light consumed him. Elita gasped in shock. What was happening to Nemesis?

"Don't worry about him Elita, he'll be fine" Ratchet told her.

Elita could only stare in shock at what was happening. Nemesis's dark black colors began to change to a blue and red and white color. The coldness which was always in his voice began to change into the warmest voice. His black spark became pure white.

Soon, the light faded. Elita got up from Ratchets arms and slowly walked toward the mech standing before her.

"Nemesis"?

The red and blue mech looked up at her with the gentlest blue eyes she had ever seen. He gently brought her hand to his and started rubbing it.

"Nemesis was the name I took under after I was cursed by the Fallen who was jealous of me at the time. Only love could break my curse. Don't be afraid of me Elita. I'm still me".

Elita looked straight into his eyes and saw nothing but truth, kindness, and love. Optimus cupped her face and stroked her cheek gently. Elita smiled up at him.

"It is you. I love you".

Optimus quickly removed his face mask and kissed her. Elita kissed back as light was around the kingdom, making everyone feel happy.

Many years passed. Wheeljack lived in the castle as an advisor as well as the inventor. Bumblebee and Arcee moved to the village where Elita once lived but still visit the castle from time to time. Elita and Optimus became mates. Elita became queen of the region as well as Optimus became king. They both loved each other very much.

It was soon revealed that Elita had a baby mech named Hot Rod. When the mated became parents, they were even more happy. The family ruled the kingdom with great happiness. Quite often they'll be seen in the royal garden.

Under a tree full of crystal roses.

That's the end everybody. I hope you all loved it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed.


End file.
